First Time
by xXcelestXx
Summary: Jack gets a little problem, that Damien helps fix, which leads to their first time. mature. Sex.


I can't believe this. Here I am, watching a movie with Damien, and the only thing I can think of it _that_. I don't get it, I'm never this perverse. What's come over me? Oh, I know. It's because Damien is eating those damned powdered donuts again. Why do they have to be so messy? Why do they have to leave white stuff on your lips? I know why. Because they want gay guys like me to be in hell while their boyfriends are eating them. Of course.

The bulge in my pajama pants was starting to get more and more noticeable. If I don't do something about it soon, Damien will notice it. Why me? Damien, like the mind reader he is, looks over at me with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Jack? You look kinda distressed."

"No, I'm fine. I just-" _What to do?! What do I say. I've got to get to the bathroom so I can solve this problem!_... "Bathroom." I get up and run to my dorm room. Jolting up the stairs, i nearly slam into the door, trying to get it open. Why did I run like that? I'm so stupid; now he's going to come after me. He probably thinks I'm sick or something, and he's going to come check on me. Oh well. Might as well get this over with.

I walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Fumbling with the tie on my pajama pants, I finally get them loose. I start on the task at hand, relieved beyond belief as the pain turns to pleasure. But, of course, it doesn't last long.

A knock at the door. "Jack, are you okay? Are you sick?"

I can't help but moan a bit. "No, I'll be fine. I just- mmm..."

"Are you sure you're okay? it sounds like you're sick." Why did this have to happen? What am I gonna do? I can't tell him that I was sick; he'll know I'm not when I open the door. But I can't stop now, It's already too far, and if I do, I'll regret it.

"Jack! You're sick, aren't you? I'm coming in." Oh no! No, no no no no no no no!!!!!!! He can't come in! Too late. The door knob turns, a soft click, and there he is. There I am. I'm leaning against the counter with my hands in a certain area. What a great way for your boyfriend to see you.

"Jack. Uh... Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped you with it." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around my waist as he grabs the wrist I was using.

"I, uh, well. It was those donuts! You looked so hot, eating them, and the way you licked the powder off your lips. I couldn't help it." I could feel my cheeks heating up, the closer he got to me.

"I don't mind. Really, it's not your fault. But, you could have told me. I'd be happy to assist you," he smirked, rubbing me through my pants. I moaned, thrusting my hips forward, trying to get more contact.

"Don't worry me like that. I though you were sick."

"I'm sorr- AHH... Sorry." He smirked, kissed me on the lips, and then moved lower. Getting on his knees, he nudged my pants a little farther down, exposing me completely. It felt amazing. Seeing him on his knees, pleasing me, and the feeling of his breath on me like that. I couldn't suppress my moans as he brought me into his mouth, licking and sucking with that skillful mouth of his. It was pure bliss.

I moaned more and more, grabbing the back of his head, scratching softly at his scalp as he worked his magic on me. Then he started moaning; the vibrations sending waves of extreme pleasure through my entire body. I saw white.

"Damien, AH! I-I'm cu- MMMM!!" I threw my head back and let out a string of moans and screams of pleasure as he brought me to my climax. The first time he ever made me cum, and it was in my bathroom as he gave me a blow job. Great. Good thing Erik isn't here, or it would be a bit awkward.

I looked down, long enough to see him swallow. Goddess he was sexy! I blushed as he got up and kissed me. I could faintly taste myself as we kissed, but I didn't mind. The taste of Damien over ruled my own.

"Damien, you have a talent for that." I giggled, bring him closer. Reaching down, I could feel his own bulge in his jeans. He noticed where my hands were wondering.

"Yeah, I guess our little performance got me a little excited. It's okay, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said, kissing my forehead. I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bathroom into my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed, pulling him on top of me.

"I want to." I breathed, kissing him passionately as I tried to unzip his jeans. Finally, I got the abomination undone, and pulled his jeans off. Thankfully, he didn't have a shirt on, since someone spilled tea on it earlier, and he didn't feel like getting up and getting a new one. He removed my own shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to get it over my head, and tossed it on the floor in between my bed and Erik's old bed.

Rubbing his hands over my chest, he attacked my neck. I was already starting to get hard again. he tugged at my pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the side as well. Then we both tackled each other's boxers.

"Jack, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we're both virgins, and it'll hurt your first time. I don't want to pressure you into this."

"Damien, you're so sweet. Always thinking about me before your own needs. Yes, I'm sure I want to do this." I pulled him down, kissing him, and running my tongue along his lips. He parted them eagerly. I pulled away after a minute, rummaging through my side drawer until I pulled out a bottle of lube. Handing it to him, he coated his fingers and looked at me, asking for that last 'okay' before he proceeded. I nodded, and then cringed as the cold digit entered me.

He kissed me, then added another finger, making a sissor motion, then adding the last one. After a minute for me to get used to it, I started to rock my hips, motioning for him to move. He thrust his fingers into me, and the pain faded into pleasure.

When he pulled his fingers out, I groaned from lack of connection, only to be met with something bigger. He looked at me, and I nodded. Thrusting in a little bit at a time, I cringed at the connection. The fingers helped, but I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. It was painful, but soon, the pain turned into pleasure. The feeling of him filling me was amazing, and I thrust downward, trying to earn more contact.

He started to thrust, slowly at first, but then faster and faster, until he hit my pleasure spot. I moaned loudly.

"AH! Damien, there. AH!" He thrust into that same spot, over and over again. Harder and faster. Our moans made a symphony that I would love to set on repeat, as we both reached our point of ecstasy. He grabbed my hips, and I moaned loudly as I came on both of our stomachs. I shuttered, and tightened around him, causing him to cum inside me. Moaning each other's names, we rode out or orgasms.

Panting, he pulled out and collapsed next to me. "That felt amazing," he breathed, kissing me chastely.

"Yes, it did." He got up, walking into the bathroom for a moment, only to return with a damp towel. After cleaning up our mess, he tossed the towel in the laundry hamper and pulled on his boxers, handing me mine.

"Don't want zoey or the others to come and see us sleeping together naked." I giggled, and then pulled mine on. He laid down, pulling me by his side, as we both cuddled and started to drift off into sleep.

Right before I lost consciousness, I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Damien."

"Mmm... I love you too, Jack."

Then we both fell asleep.


End file.
